Year One for the New Kids!
by randomperson12345678910
Summary: Lily and Hugo are starting at Hogwarts... and someone else.
1. The Big Surprise

**All things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

Year One for the New Kids!

Chapter One: The Big Surprise

One fine Sunday morning, Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with his wife, Ginny, and his three children, James, Albus and Lily, when an owl swooped through the sitting room window, and onto the table.

"Oh! Are those the Hogwarts letters?" asked James.

"Looks like it," answered GInny

The three children ripped opened their allotted letters eagerly. They all read them through, and Lily squealed in delight,

"I can finally get my own wand!" she exclaimed

"And I can finally go on the Hogsmeade trips!" said Albus

"Yes, yes that's all very exciting. Dad, when can we go to Diagon Alley? Can we go today" asked James hopefully

"I'm afraid not, we're going to your Uncle Dudley's today!" The children's faces fell. "Oh don't look so dour, we'll have fun! He's told me he has a surprise to show us, and you get to see your cousin Matthew!" said Harry.

At the mention of their cousin, the children immediately brightened up. Daisy was the same age as Lily. She was very pleasant to be around and very cheerful. She loved cracking jokes, and was very laid back.

"Speaking of your Uncle Dudley, we should be leaving any minute now, so finish up, and let's head out." said Ginny.

One hour later, the Potter's had arrived at Uncle Dudley's home. They knocked on the door, which was opened a moment later by a very cheerful uncle.

"Welcome everyone, come sit at the table, have some tea and cake." said Dudley

The children were rushed into the house by their mother, and seated around the table. Greetings were exchanged, and the children were overjoyed to see their cousin.

"So everyone, Daisy would like to make a surprise announcement!" Said Dudley very excitedly. Daisy looked absolutely radiant.

"I'm going to go to your school!" She nearly shouted, clearly having been waiting to say this for a long time.

The children's mouths dropped to the floor, and then they turned into huge smiles.

"Oh, Daisy! That's absolutely marvelous! I'll have someone I know in my year! I won't have to worry too much about making friends, I hope we're in the same house. I'm hoping for Gryffindor, but I suppose I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw…" rambled Lily happily.

"That's wonderful, Daisy, I'm sure you'll do very well." interrupted Ginny.

"Yes, I'm sure as well. This finally explains all the weird stuff i've been able to do! I never thought this, but I should have known!" said Daisy.

Her parents looked absolutely overjoyed.

"We must go to Diagon Alley together!" said Albus.

"Go where?" asked Uncle Dudley, Aunt Stacie and Daisy all at once

"Diagon Alley. It's where we go to buy out school supplies," began James. "It's like a plaza, sort of. You guys can go to Gringotts, that's the wizard bank, and exchange your money for wizard money. Then, we'll go to Florean Fortescue's. Oh! And we must go to Uncle George's shop as well! He owns a joke shop." he explained.

The three relatives nodded in excitement,

"Yes, I agree. We should definitely go together, " said Harry. "We can show them around, and introduce them to wizard games, and books and stuff like that. Why don't you kids go play outside while we discuss when is a good time."

The three children jumped off their chairs and ran outside. James stayed for a moment just to say, "Incase you've already forgotten, I'm fifteen," and then walked outside as well.

Two days later would find the Potters and Dursleys standing outside of a small, run-down looking pub. The aunt and uncle were as confused as ever, because they couldn't see the pub. However, when Harry opened the door, the door became visible for a minute, and Stacie and Dudley slipped in. Dudley was simply amazed by magic. He could hardly believe he had been afraid of it as a child. The first place they headed to was, of course, Gringotts Bank. After the Potter's got money out of their vault, and the Dursleys exchanged their muggle money for Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, they headed off to the stores.

"Are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and the cousins meeting us?" asked Albus hopefully. "It is Hugo's first year too."

"No, I'm afraid not. They're still out of the country. They'll be going when they get back." said Harry. At the look of disappointment on Albus's face, Harry quickly added, "But I'm sure we'll see them soon."

"I want to go to Ollivanders first!" said Lily firmly

"What's Ollivanders?" asked Daisy curiously

"Only the best wandmaker in the world!" said James enthusiastically, cutting into the conversation

"I get a wand? I thought those were only in fairytales!" said Daisy ecstatically

"Well of course, silly. How on earth would we do charms and spells without them?" said Lily in a matter-of-fact tone.

They turned a corner and right in front of them stood a store with a sign that read, 'Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'

"So, how does getting wand work? Do we choose it?" asked Daisy

"Well, that's the coolest part, 'the wand chooses the wizard'." answered Albus

"Yes, and I am so excited to finally get mine, I heard that the whole room lights up, but that's just what James told me, and I've learned not to really trust him for information..." said Lily

"Well, I must say, that is quite wise of you." said Harry, as they stepped over the threshold and into the store.

It took Lily three tries to find her wand, Laurel wood with a Unicorn hair core 10" and Slightly Yielding flexibility; it took Daisy a bit longer, seven tries, but she too found the perfect wand, Hornbeam wood with a Phoenix tail core, 11½", and Pleasantly Springy.

After they finished with the wands, they went and bought the rest of their supplies, and even bought Lily and Daisy theirs own owls.

One month later, both families were standing on platform 9¾, after Aunt Stacie had nearly lost it when told she had to run into the wall. She was sure that they would crash and make a big scene. Harry had to hold hands with the Dursleys for them to be able to get to the other side, because they were muggles. They had also met up with Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo.

"I simply cannot believe this is happening!" said Lily

"Me either! I never even imagined this would happen!" squealed Daisy

"I'm really happy that you're a witch, Daisy!" said Hugo, who was friends with Daisy because he would often be over at the Potters' when she was.

James had already found a compartment with his friends, and Albus had already found one with Rose and Scorpius. Lily, Hugo and Matthew lingered on the platform to say goodbye to their parents, then scrambled onto the train to find a compartment. They all waved goodbye from the window as the train pulled away. The parents waved until the train turned a corner. Ginny, Hermione and Stacie were all sniffling into handkerchiefs. Harry brightened them up by saying, "Well, at least we'll still see them by Christmas!"


	2. A Great Discovery

**All things HP belong to JK Rowling**

Chapter two: A great discovery

The three children waved to their parents until the train turned a corner. They then sat down. Daisy and Lily sat on one side and Hugo sat across from them. Lily and Daisy couldn't stop squealing.

"What do you think happens at the sorting?" asked Hugo

"What's sorting?" asked Daisy

"Well, it's when you get put into one of the four houses, the houses are where you sleep and the people you have classes with. There is Ravenclaw, that house is the intelligent one, Hufflepuff, the loyal one. Then there's Gryffindor, the brave one, that's the one I'm hoping for, and there's Slytherin, the mean, well, 'ambitious' ones. I never understood that word. Gryffindor and Slytherin don't really get along. But Dad always says that not all Slytherins are bad, and he's right, Scorpius is really nice, and he's a Slytherin." Lily explained

"Wow, I hope I'm not put in Slytherin though," said Daisy nervously

"Don't worry, you won't be," said Hugo

"How do we get sorted?" asked Daisy

"Well, that's what we're wondering, our siblings wouldn't tell us, wanted it to be a 'surprise'. Ugh. I know that Albus knew. Why can't I?" said Lily just as the friendly witch with the trolley came 'round. They all bought their fair share of candy and sat down to eat it. Lily and Hugo explained to Daisy what the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans were, and also told them about the chocolate frog cards. Daisy opened up her first chocolate frog, eager to learn about famous witches and wizards. She gasped audibly.

"What is it?" asked Hugo worriedly

"Nothing, just, isn't this Uncle Harry?" asked Daisy, bemusedly

Lily's eyes widened, then narrowed, "What does it say?" she asked

Daisy proceeded to read aloud, "Harry Potter the first and only wizard to have survived the killing curse, earning himself the title 'The Boy Who Lived'. Youngest competitor, and the winner, of the Triwizard Tournament in history. He's most famous for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, in 1998 and his work and revolution of the Ministry of Magic." she slowly looked up into Lily's face, she looked outraged.

"Why was I never told about this?" she promptly stood up and stomped out of the compartment, ignoring her cousin's calls. She marched straight into James' compartment and threw the card at him.

"WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" she yelled, causing the people in the other compartments to look around in wonder. James looked at her guiltily,

"Look, Lils, Mom, and Dad asked Albus and me not to. I wish I could've. It was for your own good. Dad didn't want us being all arrogant about it. Albus didn't know until his first year either, but I must say he was a lot better at collecting himself." said James calmly, Lily glared at him.

"I will be sending Dad a letter with this card! You better hope he has an answer that suits my standards!" Lily said menacingly

"Why are you taking this all out on me?" asked James defensively

"Because you're the oldest," she said simply, before snatching the card back, and striding back to her compartment. Hugo and Daisy were both looking at her with scared looks on their faces, she definitely had the Weasley temper, they all figured it came with her hair but when she smiled at them their expressions softened.

"Look! I see it! It's the giant castle, right?" Daisy almost shouted.

Lily gasped, "We haven't changed into our robes yet, we better hurry!" They all changed quickly into their robes, and it was a good thing too, because just as Hugo finished buttoning up his robe, the train pulled into the station. The three kids walked off the train with the group of students. They heard Hagrid calling "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" and hurried off towards him. Lily, Hugo, Daisy and a girl named Synthia all climbed into the boat, which, on Hagrid's orders, began gliding smoothly toward the castle. They met Professor Flitwick at the top of the stairs. He gave them the usual speech, then led them through the Great Hall to the podium for the sorting. There were whispers among the first years of, "It's only a hat?" "Wait, is that it?" until Professor McGonagall stood and everyone was quiet. She gave the welcome speech, then the sorting began. It was soon Daisy's turn, she saw Albus and James in the crowd, giving her the thumbs up.

"Ah, you are a Dursley, related to the Potters I see. You have a bright mind, very creative, Slytherin is definitely not for you, perhaps Hufflepuff, no. Ah, yes… RAVENCLAW!" said the hat, and Daisy hopped off the podium to the welcoming cheers of her house. A few minutes later, Hugo's name was called, and he ran up to the hat.

"Another Weasley, ay? You are very courageous, intelligent, yet cunning, but loyal all the same. Where to put you… yes, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word, and Hugo ran off to the table where almost all of his family sat. Sooner or later, Lily's name was finally called, and she jumped up onto the podium, and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, a Potter. Your two siblings have been put in Gryffindor, but you yearn to be special. You do possess all the qualities of a true Gryffindor, but also of a Ravenclaw… RAVENCLAW!"

Lily was disappointed not to be with her family, but she was happy to be with Daisy. Some of her family was in Ravenclaw, anyway. She ran off toward the Ravenclaw table.

One hour later, Lily was standing next to Daisy in front of a door with a bronze knocker on it.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, you should be very proud to have been sorted into the house of wisdom and intelligence. I am prefect Holly Simsler if you need anything go to me or the other prefect, Sasha Linkelwood. In order to enter our common room, you must first answer the question the knocker gives you. Like so." the girl named Holly knocked the bronze handle once. The beak opened and a voice rang out, "A five letter word, used to make bread. Remove one letter and I'll burn you instead. Remove two and do this to your stew. Mix that around and a good drink we will brew."

"Can anyone answer that?" asked Holly

Several people called out 'flour' not having really thought the whole thing through, but Daisy pondered on it for a minute, then called out,

"It's wheat, not flour!"

"Correct." said the beak, and the door swung open to reveal a cozy room full of sofas and bookshelves stocked with hundreds of books. Holly beamed at Daisy. They all walked eagerly into the common room. The Holly spoke again.

"Very good! Now, can you please tell the rest of your classmates why the answer is wheat?"

"Well, wheat is also five letters, and is you take away 'w' it's heat, which can burn you, and if you take away two more, it's eat, you eat the stew, and when you mix that around it's 'tea' which can be brewed." said Daisy simply.

"Excellent job! Now, the dormitories are up the stairs and to your right. Girls on the left, boys on the right. The boys cannot go to the girls dormitories and vice versa, your trunks will already be upstairs. If you need to send someone a letter, the owlery is not too far, but I expect you back here in a half an hour, and no more. Good night." said Holly. Lily promptly turned to leave,

"Where are you going?" asked Daisy

"Owlery, want to join?" answered Lily. Daisy nodded, and together they left. They found the Ravenclaw ghost, whom they had met at dinner, at the bottom of the long spiral staircase.

"Hi, you're the Grey Lady, aren't you?" asked Lily, when she nodded Lily continued, "Cool, I'm Lily Potter and I was hoping you could point in the direction of the owlery," she asked politely

The Grey Lady smiled, "Of course dear, just that way, after the statues, to your right."

"Thank you, see you around," said Lily, and hurried in the direction that they had been directed. They found themselves in a room filled with owls, they couldn't even find their owls.

"Sally!" called Lily, and a brown and grey owl immediately swooped down from her post.

"T.J!" cried Daisy, a small ginger owl sped down and landed on her arm. Both girls pulled out some parchment and a quill and began writing. Twenty minutes later, the girls were attaching their letters, and sending off their owls. They both stood, and silently walked back to the tower. They knocked and the eagle spoke,

"Under pressure is the only way I work, and by myself is the only way I'm hurt."

"House-elves," said Lily easily, and the door swung open. She knew that aunt Hermione would not like that question, but she couldn't control what the knocker asked. They both walked up to the dorm, changed into pajamas, and promptly fell asleep.

Hey guys,

I hope you like this chapter, please review!

-randomperson12345678910


	3. Letters and Risks

**All things HP belong to JK Rowling**

Chapter three: Letters and Risks

The day after the children had been seen off, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting at the Dursleys table after being invited over for a visit. Dudley is telling them how telling his parents that Daisy was a witch went.

"So, we drove over to their house, and you know how they are, vehemently against anything odd or to do with magic, so we were nervous, to say the least. We had just sat down when Daisy blurts it out. She had been so nervous, and I guess she just wanted it over with. Well, my parents didn't take it too well. They backed away from her as though she was dangerous,and she didn't really care, she takes after her mother in that sense, she had expected it, even after they politely asked us to leave, she still didn't cry, I'm so proud of her." Dudley was beaming.

All of them burst out laughing, and it only subsided when an owl flew in through the kitchen window and dropped a letter in front of Stacie, Daisy's mum.

"Oh! It's a letter from Daisy!" said Stacie, before hurriedly ripping it open. She scanned the page, smiled slightly, then proceeded to read aloud, "Dear Mum and Dad, Hogwarts is absolutely amazing! The staircases move, and there are ghosts! I'm in Ravenclaw, the house of intelligence. My house ghost is the grey lady. To get into the common room, we have to answer a question! It's so cool, and guess what! The first time we came up, I knew the answer, no one else did, but the older girl probably did. Anyway, Lily found out something on the train, Uncle, Harry, if you see this, be very careful, she might have put a jinx on the letter, she was so angry on the train, but she did get to yell at James, we heard her from all the way down the hall! I can't wait to see you again on Holiday! Lots of love, Daisy."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other uneasily, Ron and Hermione smirked, Dudley and Stacie took on a questioning look.

"Why would Lily be so angry at you, Harry, because of something she found out?" asked Stacie casually.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get the answer to that with her letter, we can send it over tomorrow," answered Harry uneasily. Now even Dudley was smirking.

"Oh! It's already 8:00! Dudley and I have somewhere to be." Stacie said, standing up. The rest of the people at the table followed suit, after many hugs and goodbyes, they were both taking their separate ways.

When Ginny and Harry arrived home, they were not surprised to see a letter sitting on the kitchen counter expectantly. Ginny made a grab for it, but Harry being the seeker he was, got to it first, and opened it uneasily. His fears were confirmed when a chocolate frog card fell out along with the letter. He read the letter aloud to Ginny,

"Dear Mum and Dad, I got sorted into Ravenclaw, there's a door knocker that asks a question in order for you to be let in. Daisy got it right. Maybe I'll get the one it asks us to get back in right. Anyway, WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS I AM DEEPLY INSULTED AND APPARENTLY TAKING IT WORSE THAN ALBUS AND JAMES, BUT YOU SHOULD STILL HOPE THAT I'VE FORGIVEN YOU BY CHRISTMAS TIME! Anyway, Hogwarts is great, no wonder you lumber on about it dad. *Eye roll* Mom, how do you put up with it all year?

Love, Lily" Harry looked up with guilty eyes.

"Well, that went better than expected," said Ginny, they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I guess it did," Harry answered, before attaching the frog card to the family owl, Eric's, leg, and watching him fly off into the sunset.

Hey guys,

I know it's short, but I've had other things on my mind, sorry. I just wanted to do a chapter like this. Hope you like it!

-randomperson12345678910


	4. Parties and Pities

**All things HP belong to JK Rowling**

Chapter four: Parties and Pities

To say that Lily had been enjoying her first week at Hogwarts, was a massive understatement. She was relishing it, she was as poised and ready-to-learn as her aunt Hermione. Daisy was also enjoying it, and though not as perfectly poised as Lily, she was still doing very well in classes and loved to use her wand. One bright sunny Tuesday afternoon found Daisy and Lily scribbling notes furiously in Professor Binns History of Magic class. Their first term was coming to an end, and the exams were coming up. Daisy and Lily had spent every night for the past two weeks dragging Hugo down to the library with them to study. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Lily ran down to dinner, shoved some food down her throat, then sped off to the library, Daisy closely at her heels. As they settled into their favorite spot, something fell out of her bag. She picked it up, and noting that it was the answer she had gotten to her first letter home, decided to entertain herself by reading it through. The letter read,

' _Dear Lily, Your mother and I apologize most profusely, but, as I am sure James told you, we only didn't tell you for your own good. We didn't want our daughter being big headed, we had planned to casually let you see one of those cards at Christmas, so you could yell at us at home, but never mind that. How have your classes been going? Enjoying yourself? Write back soon. Love, Mum and Dad'._

Lily giggled at her parents' apology, and then got down to business, starting with practicing the levitation charm. She got it quite easily and moved on to the Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. She and Daisy had been working steadily for an hour when James and his friend Lorcan Scamander walked into the room. They came over to the table.

"Why do you guys take classes so seriously? I remember in my first year, I hardly studied. I still scraped through the exams fine. Hugo doesn't study so much." said James.

"Well, we don't want to 'scrape through' we want to get good grades, and Daisy really wants to make her parents proud, and so do I, so bugger off!" said Lily crossly. James arched his eyebrow at her, but just then Madam Pince came to investigate where all the noise was coming from, and he and Lorcan were shooed away.

Two weeks later, Daisy, Lily, and Hugo were all excited to see their parents, Lily and Daisy were also eager to tell their parents of their exam results, which were excellent. They had found a compartment on the train together, and were now sitting cross-legged on the floor, exchanging Chocolate Frog cards. Hugo had discovered that his parents also had cards because they had helped his uncle Harry in the war.

"I got one of the Dumbledore. Dad is always raving about him," said Lily.

"I got someone called Nicolas Flamel, they say he created something called the Philosopher's Stone that made the Elixir of Life and turned metal to gold. Apparently it was destroyed when he was in his 600's." Daisy said nonchalantly, which caused Lily and Hugo to burst out laughing. Just then, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius stopped by their compartment.

"Have any of you got dad or mom?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I do." answered Hugo.

They talked about the family gathering that night for a bit, then the older kids left for some friends. Two hours later, during some good long naps, the train pulled into the station to an abrupt halt, jerking the kids out of their sleep. The children hurriedly brushed themselves off and skipped off the train to their families. Lily and Hugo said goodbye to Daisy, even though they would see her just that night, and headed off to find their parents. They spotted some ginger among the brown, blonde and black heads of hair, and ran off in that direction. Their parents embraced them in hugs and kisses.

"Hi, Lily! Hi, Hugo! Happy holidays!" said Ginny.

"Haven't got into any trouble I hope?" said Hermione good-naturedly.

"No, of course not, but guess what? Daisy and I got the highest grades in the class for the exams!" cried Lily ecstatically.

"I see you take after your aunt Hermione in that area. What about you Hugo?" asked Ron.

"Hm? Oh, I did… ok." Hugo replied cautiously. Lily rolled her eyes just as her brothers and cousin came bounding up to them.

"Hi everyone! Miss anything important?" asked James.

"Nope, everyone here? Well then, let's set out!" said Harry.

That afternoon was filled with preparations for the family's annual Christmas gathering. Ginny and Harry had offered to host it, and just then James was frantically running around trying to find his watch while Lily was trying to find her hairbrush, and they were constantly bumping into each other. Albus was calmly helping his mother in the kitchen, par usual. Albus was the least forgetful in the entire extended Weasley family, he never seemed to be stressed before such events as the present one. Harry was trying to calm down Lily and James, while Ginny was in the middle of baking five cakes, to accommodate everyone's tastes: Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Banana and Lemon Meringue pie. Five minutes before the guests were due to arrive, Albus was reading, Lily frantically brushing her hair, and James lying flat on the floor peeking under the couch, now trying to find his bow tie. Low and behold, came the time for the party. The guests had all arrived, and Lily rushed over to Daisy and Hugo.

"Hi, guys!" Lily cried.

"Hi Lily!" they chorused.

"So, what did your parents say when they heard you were top of the class?" asked Lily.

"They were so pleased! They even bought me a skateboard!" said Daisy.

"That's great! My parents just said that I take after my aunt, but still! It's great!" said Lily, Hugo rolled his eyes,

"All you guys ever talk about is school! I'm going to talk to Albus," said Hugo irritably, Daisy and Lily shrugged their shoulders and continued talking animatedly about the next term.

Hi guys,

Hope you liked it! Not my best chapter… but at least I've updated!

-randomperson12345678910


	5. Correcting With the Red Pen

**All things HP belong to JK Rowling**

Chapter 5: Correcting With the Red Pen

The party drew on until the adults finally rounded up the kids, sorted them out and headed off. The last to go was Hugo's family. Hugo had been pretty upset with Daisy and Lily for the whole party. He had been ignoring them, and Lily was feeling quite guilty. She knew that she should have tried to talk about something that interested him too, but she was just too wrapped up in the joys of school. She decided to talk to him the next time she saw him. Lily finished helping with cleaning up, and slowly trudged up the stairs after Albus. She promptly put on pyjamas as soon as she reached her bedroom, and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Back downstairs, the adults, including James, were having a conversation.

"Why was Lily so upset just now, did something happen at the party?" asked Ginny

"Well… Actually yes. Hugo is very angry at Lily and Daisy." said James

"Oh, why?" asked Harry

"Well, you know how overly obsessed she is with school, but Hugo, well he likes school and all, but he also has a bit of a hard time with some the subjects, the ones that they like to brag about the most," said James

"Oh, I guess Lily might have realized where she went wrong, but does she know that Hugo has a hard time?" asked Ginny

"No, I don't think she does…" said James slowly

"Well, let's think more about this tomorrow, I'm getting tired," said Harry. The other two nodded their heads, and they all went off to bed.

At Hugo's house, he was still up, showing his parents his test results. He pulled out six papers with test questions and one report from Flying. He turned over the Transfiguration one first. It had a big P written on the top. He looked uneasily at both his parents.

"I tried, I really did! I just can't seem to grasp it," he said dismally. "Look at my other grades. The only one I didn't get a P in is Herbology and Flying," said Hugo miserably showing them his other tests. Hermione and Ron looked at each other uneasily.

"Hugo, why don't you go to bed. Dad and I know how hard you've been working. Rose told me she saw you up studying one night. This is probably not your fault, sweetheart. Your dad and I will discuss this." said Hermione consolingly.

Hugo nodded, and turned slowly the other way, and walked up the stairs.

"Why do you think he has so much trouble. He's a good kid, a little hyper at times, but a good kid," said Ron.

"I know," said Hermione. "But, I think this may not be him. I have a cousin who has ADHD." at Ron's quizzical look, she continued, "ADHD is a disorder where a child is very hyperactive and has a hard time staying on-topic, has a short attention span in other words."

"How do we know? This is a muggle thing. We'd have to get him tested by a muggle doctor, wouldn't we?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded. They decided it was time to go to sleep, and walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

The next morning, the Potters had planned to meet up with Hugo's family, one of the Weasley families. Teddy and Victorié had decided to go with them. Teddy had proposed to Victorié in June, and the wedding was to be the Christmas day, the next day. They wanted to spend some time with the relatives before they got married. They decided to go to Diagon Alley for the day. They first went to Florean Fortescue's. The kids all got chocolate, a shared favorite, while the adults got coffees. After that, they went to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, where they spent the afternoon helping out and testing new products. They all went to sleep that night excited for the wedding the next day. Lily woke up in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep. She decided to write a letter to Hugo. She pulled out a sheet of paper and her favorite red pen, and began to write.

 _Dear Hugo,_

 _I'm so excited for the wedding tomorrow, I can't sleep. Although I think the real reason I can't sleep is because I feel really bad about what happened. At the time, I didn't see why you were so mad, but now I do. I realize that you may have a hard time with some of the subjects, and from now on I promise Daisy and I will help you instead of bragging to you. Anyway, hope you can sleep More than I can. Can't wait to be a bridesmaid with Dominique!_

 _See you_

 _Yours,_

 _Lily_

After that, Lily was finally able to fall asleep. The next day, lily woke up bright and early to a black owl nipping at her ear. She pulled off the letter and the owl flew out the window.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _It's Ok. I know how excited you are to finally be at Hogwarts. I guess I'm just jealous of you and Daisy. I have trouble paying attention. My mum and dad got me tested by a muggle doctor yesterday. It was weird. He asked me a bunch of questions and I had to watch a really boring video. The whole time all I wanted to do was run around outside. The results haven't come back yet. I've just asked mum what I was tested for, she said it was a psychological disorder called ADHD. Whatever that means. Anyway, it's the morning of the wedding. I'm so excited! Can't wait to see you there._

 _Yours,_

 _Hugo_

Lily was so happy. She quickly got dressed and flew down the stairs. Then flew back up to get her dress. Then flew back down. Then back up to get her brush. This recounted a number of number of times until she had gathered all her stuff. Therefore, by the time they left she was thoroughly drained and was mentally preparing herself for the coming day. The family piled into the car and as her father put the key in the ignition, Lily couldn't help squealing in the back seat. She had never been to a wedding before, let alone her own cousin and god brother's wedding. They drove for an hour, during which Lily was overly jittery and couldn't sit still. They finally arrived at the hall. Lily flounced off to the bridal room to get ready. She loved weddings, she decided as she sat down in the chair to have her make up done.

Hey guys,

Sorry it took so long to update, I had a bit of writer's bleck, at least for this story. I'm probably only going to do two or three more chapters on this story, but don't worry! I have another one planned for you guys. It's definitely a different story type, although it's also about Lily. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-randomperson12345678910


	6. The Wedding

**All things HP belong to JK Rowling**

Chapter six: The Wedding

Lily and Dominique followed slowly behind Victorie and Bill. Teddy was already at the altar, looking handsome as ever in his tuxedo. He had changed his hair to a vibrant blue, Victorie's favorite, and Lily could vaguely hear aunt Muriel muttering under her breath about how unprofessional and degrading it was. None of the Weasleys even understood how she was still alive. Fleur and Ginny were sniffling in the front row. Victorie and Teddy had decided to try out a muggle-style wedding, with magic included of course. They reached the altar and Teddy and Victorie stood beaming opposite each other. Lily zoned out the vows and looked around. She spotted Hugo and Daisy. She gave them a little wave and then turned her attention back to the wedding just in time to hear,

"Do you, Victorie Weasley, take Edward Remus Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Edward Remus Lupin take Victorie Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Teddy and Victorie both leaned in and the balloons over head burst open, showering them all in white and gold confetti. Everyone in the crowd cheered and a few people wolf-whistled. The marble chairs melted into tables and cushioned metal chairs took their place. The round tables were strategically placed in a star shape around the giant hall. A number of people stood to get food or dance. Daisy was dancing with Hugo while Lily danced with Albus. James was dancing with one of Fleur's sister, Gabrielle's, daughters. Lily sat down on a chair at a nearby table, out of breath from a particularly fast song. She piled food onto her plate, and began to eat with as much decor as she could manage.

"Hey Lily," said Hugo, strolling over to her table. "What's up?"

Lily grinned, "A vast marble ceiling."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Fine, what's going down?"

Lily giggled, she had made him do that since they were six. "Nothing really, just food." Hugo chuckled. Ginny came over to them and sat down next to Lily.

"So honey, are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah, the way the chairs just…. Melted!" said Lily. Ginny smiled, remembering something similar happening at her own brother's wedding.

Twelve came and went the kids were collapsed on couches and chairs in the family room. The adults were swarming around trying to collect all of their scattered items. At four, they began to wake the children to go home, Ginny walked over to Lily while Harry went over Al and James.

"Lily, honey, wake up. We have to go home." whispered Ginny. Lily mumbled something incoherent.

"Come on, Lils, we can't stay here forever, there's another wedding happening tomorrow." Ginny tried again. Lily opened her eyes sleepily and shrugged. Satisfied, Ginny went to see her husband's progress with the boys. Harry had managed to get them up and they were now groping around under couches and chairs trying to find ties, shoes and other lost items.

Half an hour later, the Potter family trooped out to the parking lot and piled into the car. When they arrived home, Lily had fallen asleep in the car. Harry picked her up a gently carried her out of the car. She snuggled into her father's chest. He put her down on the couch and went upstairs after Ginny and the boys.

The next morning Lily jumped out of bed, her parents had decided to give them their presents the day after Christmas because of the wedding. She ran down the stairs where she met her brothers already sitting on the couches, waiting for her. Harry was already up, in the kitchen making scrambled eggs. He put some in a bowl for each of them and they ate quickly, eager to open their presents.

When they were finished eating, Lily and Albus scrambled into the living room with James following slowly behind. They all sat down on the couches as their father handed them their presents. Just then, Ginny walked through the living room door.

"Good morning mum!" said Lily

"Hey mum," said James and Albus together

Harry gave her a kiss and handed her a present. The kids all gave their parents presents, Lily's being homemade while Albus and James bought from Hogsmeade. Lily ripped open her first present, a necklace from her parents. She opened the next one, a book about Quidditch from James. The next was from Albus, a sneakoscope. She also got a number of presents from her extensive family.

Two hours later, after watching about ten episodes of a muggle TV show, Lily headed upstairs to her room to get dressed. She fumbled through her drawers until she found a decent outfit. A white lace dress with a her new necklace and a pair of yellow sandals. She felt that she looked much too springy for winter, but she didn't care. Spring was, after all, her favorite season. She wasn't going out anyway, she was packing. She pulled her trunk out from underneath her bed. She began collecting her random clothing items when she heard her mum calling her.

"What?" she called back

"Come to the top of the stairs please." Ginny called back

"OK."

Lily walked down the hall passing Albus's room, she saw that he was packing. She reached the staircase and saw her mum waiting for her at the bottom.

"What is it?" she asked

"Well you're looking nice." Ginny said jokingly. "I need you to help me with lunch."

"Fine," said Lily

Her mum smiled and walked away from the stairs, Lily skipped down the stairs two at a time and ran after her mother. Her mother was cutting up vegetables for a salad. Her mother pointed at a bag of potatoes next to a peeler and a bowl of water. Lily sighed as she walked over to the workspace. She took the first potato and walked over to the bin to start the peeling.

Hey guys,

Sorry it took so long. This is probably going to be the second to last chapter before I finish this. I said before that I would have another thing for when this is done. Well, I probably will, but not what I was planning. That won't work anymore. I'll probably do something about Luna or Draco. Someone who's not such a main character.

-randomperson12345678910


	7. To Life and Beyond

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling**

Year One for the New Kids: Final chapter

Lily waved goodbye to her mum and followed and found herself a compartment. Both Hugo and Daisy had fallen ill, so they would be going to Hogwarts a few days late.

A boy who was, to say it bluntly, tiny, walked in. He had dirty blond hair and wild blue eyes. He twitched his pudgy nose and looked at her with wide eyes.

"May I sit here?" he asked nervously.

"Sure you could," said Lily. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jamey," He said as he sat down. "I'm in Ravenlaw like you."

They chatted until the Trolley Witch came by. They bought a stack of candy and ate until they could eat no more. They then fell asleep.

They were rudely awakened by James and his mates banging down the door. Lily got up to open it just as one of James' friends had the bright idea to blast it. A huge crack appeared down the center of the glass door. Lily's face turned red with fury. Jamey burst out laughing. LIly turned on him.

"It is NOT funny!"

"It is VERY funny!" said Jamey between fits of laughter.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and mumbled "Reparo" under her breath. The glass immediately fixed itself, and the shards that had been blown off flew back into place. Lily unlocked the door and opened it. She promptly began to lecture James' friend, whom she didn't even know the name of, about the danger of doing blasting spells in small spaces, and what could have happened. After five full minutes of non-stop talking, she finally shut up long enough for James to say, "May we grace you with our company, Miss Potter?" Lily nodded curtly and James' and his friends squished inside.

"Who's the new kid?" asked James, nodding in the direction of Jamey. He turned beat-red.

"Number one: the 'new kid' has a name, it's Jamey. Number two: under no circumstances will you refer to any of my friends or acquaintances as 'new kid'." said Lily angrily.

"Yes, your highness." said James.

Just then, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station.

Later that evening, after the feast, Lily was sat next to Jamey on the comfiest sofa in the Ravenclaw common room. They were reading some books that they had taken out from the library.

"Look what it says here, Jamey, to be a comedian you must not laugh at your own jokes. This is obviously not the career for you." said Lily.

"Remind me again why I have to pick my career now? I'm only eleven." said Jamey.

"Because, if you know what you want to do early on, you can work towards that during your time at Hogwarts." said Lily.

"First of all, comedian was never on my list of choice careers. Second of all, I like keeping my options open." said Jamey.

Lily shrugged and continued reading her book. Jamey yawned and told Lily that he was going up to bed. He got up, took his books, and headed up to the boys dormitory.

Two days later, Lily was waiting outside, accompanied by one of the Ravenclaw prefects, for Daisy and Hugo. They were discussing the topic that often came up whenever Aunt Hermione visited, vandalism at the ministry. Recently, there had been several cases of vandalism that many of the officials at the ministry had been blaming on the interns that had just recently received their positions. The conversation was just getting heated when Aunt Hermione arrived to drop off Daisy and Hugo. She said goodbye and they all headed up to the Ravenclaw tower together.

The End

Hey guys,

This is the last chapter. I know that it doesn't really coincide with the Cursed Child, but I'm not going to fix that. Sorry about the abrupt ending and random title. I have a new idea for another fanfic series. The characters that it's about aren't mentioned in Cursed Child. Can't wait to write it!

-randomperson12345678910


End file.
